bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Coro
Coro is a Great Being and member of the Leading Council. He is well known as someone who speaks out against that which is wrong. History Coro's history before his joining of the Leading Council is shrouded in mystery. He seems to have had a fairly good life, and was good with words. Once he joined the Council of the Great Beings, he became the voice of reason. It was generally said that if Coro was supporting something, his power over words would make even the most adamant of contrarians follow him. At some point, this uncanny talent became Coro's undoing. His opposition to a proposal caused a group of anonymous Great Beings to resent him. They projected this resentment by kidnapping him and subjecting him to a torturous and unspeakable act of alchemy, transforming him into a strange mix of machine and organic. His new grotesque form plagued him. On the outside, he looked like a strange robot. On the inside, he had all the organs of his previous body. A torturous existence. To prevent this from happening again, Coro took a vow of silence. He broke this vow of silence nearly a week before Uterio assembled the council himself. Uterio War Coro was opposed to the war from the beginning, even going against TPK and Luigi. He went into hiding after Angonce gave Uterio full command. He reappeared when Angonce declared that the Great Beings needed to clean up the mess that the presently raging war was causing. Coro knew that the leader's proposal was out of the question, and went against it. However, it was revealed that this all was actually a ruse so that Uterio could discover who his enemies were in the Leading Council, imprisoning them or killing them. Coro spent a while in jail, but escaped by disabling the robot guard and teleporting away from the prison. He later arrived on Malchior IV, shutting down all the electronics in the Rebel Base, appearing to the Good Rebels and giving them information of the war, and disappearing afterwards. He continued wandering the universe, but was near Mordor when news of the war's end was revealed. Post War Coro was banned from the council by TPK after going against his hostile takeover. At that moment, he declared a personal war against ZFT, and wandered the planet Mordor until he escaped with Orlin, who was later killed by Black Phantom. Coro was able to escape from these assassins, and ended up burying Orlin on an island where Chocoman and others were going inside of a base. The metal behemoth assisted Chocoman in his adventures, and ended up witnessing the Battle of Omega Supreme/Second Battle Of Neo Z'traa. Coro and Chocoman helped take care of the Vrai Diaspora on the ruined planet. Afterwards, they made their way to Malchior IV, where they assisted Klak, his friends, Ferret, K'Theenya, and many more against a Makuta monster attack and a prison break all in the same location. Coro eventually found himself on the very same moon in which Klak was saved from death by Ynot, and both of User MK's characters journeyed to the Knights of the Keruvim planet for rest and relaxation. Abilities and Traits Coro is a technopath, meaning he can control machines and electronics. This power has ranged from ordering machines around, to completely shutting them down, which is why some have referred to him as a 'walking EMP'. Coro also has psionic abilities and invented the Teng'raashi technique, a melee combat system that Klak favors. However, the metal behemoth is not afraid to use any weapon if he has to. Coro is also known for his tendency to speak his mind and stand for what was right. His speeches are well known throughout several galaxies. Also, he is notoriously stubborn, refusing to give in to anything if it meant violating the principles of good. Trivia *Coro is based on an RPG character created by Klak for Magnum Opus. His profile can be seen here, and the RPG can be seen here Category:Characters controlled by Klak Category:Great Beings Category:Knights of the Great Beings Category:Knights of the Keruvim Category:Good Rebels